the_moisson_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kina Atali
Backstory Early Life In the ancient times, Kina was born to Adamaris and Ryuichi Atali. Her father was a failed magician, whilst her mother was a full-blooded Oscuri. Unlike her older sister, Kina adored her parents, in a very much innocent child-like manner. At a young age, Kina discovered her abilities in Dark Magic. Despite it being unstable, Kina's parents were overjoyed. Oracle on the other hand became incredibly worried, not just because of this, but also because of her predictions. It was very shortly after that Adamaris was murdered, following with Ryuichi committing suicide. Kina, despite being young at this stage was devastated. After this, Oracle became Kina's guardian. Studying Dark Magic, Distancing Relationship with Oracle Over the years Kina studied her Dark Magic, having to figure her powers out for herself, as Oracle and most others didn't know how to use it. Over the years however, Oracle grew to hate Kina for unknown reasons, despite her abilities were in fact limited. Oracle never stated why she disliked Kina, either way leaving her with Kina relationship shattered. Kina distanced herself from Oracle, wandering outside the grounds of the Atali Tribe almost daily, whether it was to study her dark magic, or just to find someone to talk to... Meeting Mercedes Orisan, Arranged Marriages and Outbreak of the Atali-Orisan Wars Kina eventually met Mercedes Orisan, who she quickly became very close to. Unknown to Kina, Mercedes developed a crush on her. Soon, the leader of the Atali Tribe of the time, Namboku, arranged Kina to marry a man named Ren-Qing, who was 10 years older than her. The Atali-Orisan Wars eventually broke out, with the marriage going ahead. Despite everything going on at the time, Kina remained friends with Mercedes, keeping their friendship a secret. Namboku was killed shortly afterward, Oracle being made leader as she was the only one deemed eligible to take the spot of leader, despite being female. Though Kina was not only mistreated by her sister, but also by her husband, and eventually she challenged Oracle for the title of leader of the Tribe. Kina ultimately won, Oracle leaving to join her fiancé's tribe. As the New Leader of the Atali Tribe, Mental Decline and Presumed Death Kina thought that becoming the new leader would bring her happiness, but it didn't. Her abilities in Dark Magic were growing, though Kina felt as if something was missing. By this time, she had given birth to her first daughter, Kimali, but to her, happiness was always out of reach. She later had a set of twin girls, named Cedelia and Narumi, after losing Kimali and finding out Oracle had been murdered. Kina's sense of sanity declined due to the heartbreak and her unstable magic, and eventually she killed Ren-Qing out of anger. Wanting the wars to be over, she led the Atali Tribe into battle time and time again in a rather reckless manner, and one year, Kina had been brutally wounded in battle, left in a dying state. Oracle, who Kina had presumed dead years ago, returned, but not with any good intentions. She stabbed Kina through the heart, killing her. Oracle attempted to kill Kina's children as well, but failed… Return, Gaining Status as a Demigod Kina was brought back centuries after her death, by an unknown (likely corrupted) Moisson. She didn't want to be seen by the public eye ever again, but she nonetheless continued her studies into dark magic for a while, before her power grew to the point that she gained a new godlike form. Kina drew to the conclusion that anyone that harnessed their powers to a certain degree had the potential to become a demigod, should they not die in the process. Personality Kina was originally very shy and timid, however, she had a much more intelligent side, influenced by her studies into dark magic. Though as her abilities in her dark magic grew, her wit also grew, becoming more and more cunning, but also easily made jealous. She always felt comfortable around her close friend Mercedes, even if it felt as if they were a little more than friends. Appearance In depictions: https://cache.desktopnexus.com/thumbseg/351/351658-bigthumbnail.jpg Kina is a short woman of a slim build. She has light blonde hair past her shoulder blades and emerald green eyes, that could change to a violet colour when using her powers. She typically wore a slightly worn out, dark coloured outfit with pink and green floral symbols above her belt. Her general appearance was slightly unkempt, due to Kina being a little less than sane in her later years. Depictions of her often considered beautiful, if not in an exaggerated (sometimes even sexualised-) way. Often in depictions of Kina, she is taller, than her actual height, in Moisson Clan records apparently being at 5' 7". Relationships * Adamaris Atali - Mother (deceased) * Ryuichi Atali - Father (deceased) ** Oracle Kuroichi (nee Atali) - Sister (deceased) ** Ren-Qing Omaro - Ex-Husband (deceased) *** Kimali Omaro-Atali - Daughter (deceased) *** Cedelia Omaro-Atali - Daughter (deceased) *** Narumi Omaro-Atali - Daughter (deceased) * Mercedes V. Orisan - Crush (deceased) Category:Female Category:Clan Legends Category:Atali Family Category:Atali Tribe Category:Characters Category:Omaro Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Moisson Clan Category:Demigods